


Bitten

by Conspiracy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Descriptions of gore, M/M, i wrote this to make my gf sad and it worked so im happy, its a zombie apocalypse au, preestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conspiracy/pseuds/Conspiracy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murasakibara is bitten by a zombie and has to be put down by Midorima.<br/>(summary from a prompt by rpgens on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> (written in like an hour, absolutely unbeta'd)  
> (title is bad, but you know that)

A large hand pressed an object into his own, cold metal and warm blood mingling together on Midorimas' palm in the worst way imaginable. 

It was his boyfriends hand, and his boyfriends gun, and his boyfriends blood pouring freely from his macerated shoulder, the vicious bite mark clearly ingrained against the torn muscle and skin.

"Atsushi, no.....I can't, I wont...........you're going...to be fine...." the reassurance was empty, sounded like the disgusting lie it was, and he faintly registered a distant, choked, sob, then realized that it was his own, tears leaving trail marks down his blood-and-dirt stained cheeks. 

"Shintarou." his voice was low and rough and sounded urgent in the small basement they had escaped into, all serious without a single trace of the childish tone that he had once hated and grown to love, and he had to pause, choked on more tears, because Atsushi had never, ever used his full first name before, and he realized in an instant that he hated it, "Don't...." 

"No, /you/ don't!" he shouted, angry, hysterical, and violet eyes filled with pain and wet with quiet tears widened momentarily, as if he had been surprised by his outburst. "I can't do this, Atsushi!" 

"You have to. I'll change. You won't be safe." he had always been a man of little words, but these ones rung with a certainty, a finality that Midorima couldn't bear to hear, the hand that had placed the gun in his manipulating his own, smaller hand to wrap around it, placing his finger on the trigger, lifting it with a visible struggle and an audible sound of pain to press the metal against his temple. 

Even when he was bleeding out, the last threads of his life slipping away and the lazy but intelligent spark behind violet eyes slowly dimming, Atsushi was only worried about /him/, and he thought for sure that his heart would stop beating, cause for sure it couldn't take that realization and the pain that came with it and go on living for one solitary second after. 

"I don't have....to do anything! You can't....make me!" he sounded like a child throwing a tantrum, words interlaced with sobs and voice breaking in strange places, but he didn't care. He knew Atsushi was right, if he didn't do it now he would have to do it later, or die himself -- something he didn't mind but Atsushi would loathe -- and it was so ridiculously wrong, this situation and their dynamic so upside down and reversed and topsy turvy and yet so stereotypically /them/ that he could have screamed or laughed or maybe both. 

"I know, and it's selfish, but I want you...." he coughed, loud and sickly, and when he pulled his opposite hand away from his mouth, Midorima noticed for a second before he wiped it on his filthy sweatpants that it was covered in his own blood and something else, more evidence that he was dying from the inside out, and fast, "Want you to do it." 

Midorima just stared at him for a second, reached up a hand to tenderly push violet bangs out of his face, watched the tears streak messily down his cheeks to match his own, saw the pleading look in his eyes, the one that just days ago he would have worn when he asked for /another kiss, please, Taro-chin, just one more,/ and the finger still pressed against the cold metal trigger of the gun shook because he had never, ever been able to say no to that face. 

"I love you, Taro-chin. This is...." he stopped, unable to go on speaking, and his eyes slipped shut, pulse going silent and the hand that had been wrapped around his holding the gun to his head falling to his side, and it was a blessing, because Midorima didn't think he would have been able to go through with this if he had had to hear /this is for the best/ or /goodbye/, and he definitely wouldn't have had he stopped for longer than a second to consider that that was the last time he would ever hear his nickname. 

"I love you too, Atsushi. Forever." 

And with that, Midorima Shintarou pulled the trigger.


End file.
